


Water Wars

by storm_8



Series: Joys of Motherhood [32]
Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot summer day and Lily and Ashley think their mothers need to cool down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Wars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!  
> All mistakes are mine.

It was a hot summer day in San Francisco. Cindy lay sprawled on the picnic blanket under the cool shade of a tree, fanning herself with a hand. She wondered how Lindsay could be running around with their daughters in the heat and humidity and not die on the spot of a heat stroke. Martha didn’t seem too bothered either, lying perfectly content in the sunshine, wagging her tail around and watching the laughing and squealing children and mother.

A somewhat loud ‘Arghhh!’ had Cindy raising her head. Lily was running away from the two brunettes, as they sprayed her with water from their squirt guns, and returning fire (or water in this specific case) as best as she could.

“This is not fair!!” The redhead teen exclaimed hiding behind a tree. “You can’t team up against me!”

The two brunettes split up and approached the tree from two different sides, in the hopes of surprising Lily.

“Sure we can, Lil…” Ashley grinned wickedly and looked over to her mother.

They nodded and whipped around the tree simultaneously, unleashing their water fury on the redhead. However, Lily had ducked just in time and Lindsay and Ashley sprayed each other instead.

The redhead hopped from behind the tree, laughing hysterically. Cindy looked at the two dripping and scowling brunettes with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

“Mom! Come on! You should have seen that coming!” Ashley argued, shaking out her hair and wiping her face with whatever dry spots were left on her T-shirt. “You’re the police officer. Don’t the criminals duck all the time too?”

Lindsay glared at her daughter. “I should have seen it coming?!”

Cindy started giggling. Lily poked her head from behind another tree and blew a raspberry. Ashley growled and ran after her. Soon they were both laughing again.

“Well, you are now eligible for a wet T-shirt contest…” The reporter commented, still giggling.

Lindsay huffed and blew a few wet bangs from her face. Then a devilish smile crossed her lips. Cindy immediately stopped giggling.

“Oh no! Don’t even think about-” She shrieked when the inspector quickly made her way over and literally dropped herself on top of her. “ _Lindsay_!”

“Now you are eligible as well, Ms. Thomas.” The brunette smirked and leaned down to kiss her lover.

“Lindsay! Did you have to do that?” The reporter complained, looking down at her now wet clothes. “I’m all wet now!”

The brunette’s smirk widened. “Oh really?”

Cindy scowled up at her. “Get your mind out of the gutter, right now! There was a reason why I didn’t join you on your water war! I wanted to keep my clothes dry, since I’m-”

Lindsay quickly kissed the woman again, stalling any further protests.

******

 

Lily and Ashley watched the make out session progress from a PG rating to what they would consider inappropriate for public displays, since hands were starting to wander to places they really didn’t want to think about, especially in regards to their mothers.

“They need to cool off…” Lily commented, rubbing her nose. Ashley nodded in agreement.

If this were a cartoon, you’d have seen the proverbial light bulb light up above the girls’ heads. They shared an evil grin that made Martha drop her head to the ground and cover her eyes with a paw.

The teenagers approached the oblivious women and, on the count of three, emptied their squirt guns on them. “You two need to cool off!!!”

Lindsay and Cindy let out shrieks of utter shock that had the other people in the park look their way in alarm. The reporter sat up abruptly, effectively dislodging her lover, who went flying onto the picnic blanket.

Ashley and Lily ran away laughing hysterically, while the two women, dripping wet and sputtering water, tried to understand what had just happened.

The redhead frowned and looked over to Lindsay. “This is all your fault!”

“My fault? How is any of this my fault?”

“Whose idea was it to bring squirt guns?!”

“Theirs!” The inspector pointed to their daughters, who were a safe distance away leaning on each other and still laughing uncontrollably.

Cindy’s frown intensified for a few moments, before turning into a smirk. “So, you go after your daughter and I go after mine?”

Lindsay grinned at the proposal and got up, extending a hand to help the redhead to her feet. They nodded simultaneously and took off running after the teenagers.

The two sisters yelled in alarm at the impending doom, and ran for their lives.

 


End file.
